Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, and in particular to a bracket for attaching a toilet tank to a separately formed toilet bowl.
Conventional toilets include a bowl and a flush tank. The bowl and flush tank can be formed in one or two pieces. Two-piece toilets are sometimes less expensive to manufacture, and the weight of the toilet can be split into two for easier handling by the consumer at the time of purchase.
However, two-piece toilets require that the flush tank be assembled to the bowl so that water in the tank can pass into the bowl during a flush cycle. Typically, the bottom wall of the flush tank will have a circular opening in its center through which a tubular section of the flush valve assembly extends. This tubular extension fits into a corresponding opening in a rear extension of the bowl to allow water to flow from the tank into the bowl.
Many conventional two-piece toilets fasten the tank to the bowl using bolts which extend through corresponding openings in the bottom wall of the flush tank and into a rearward extension from the bowl (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,274). This creates potential leak paths through the bottom of the flush tank.
In an alternative approach a bracket can be placed between the tank and the bowl extension with an opening through which extends the tubular extension of the flush valve assembly. The bracket is fixed to the outside of the tank bottom wall and is mounted to the bowl by bolts or integral studs disposed through the mounting openings in the bowl extension (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,709). Since there are no mounting holes in the tank, and the mounting holes in the bowl extension are out of the fluid path between the tank and the bowl, the risk of leakage created by such a connection is less.
However, toilet bowls and flush tanks are most often cast of vitreous china or ceramic material. Such material is somewhat difficult to form perfectly consistently because of warping arising from the molding, curing or firing process.
If such brackets are used with slightly warped extension tops or tank bottoms, the seam between the tank and bowl may appear imperfect to the consumer, and/or may in fact be indicative of a tank that will wobble during use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,709 there was a suggestion of including a gasket to take up some gaps between the tank and extension. However, this required an additional part, and some additional assembly cost.
Accordingly, a need still exists for improved techniques and assemblies for connecting a toilet tank to a toilet bowl extension.
In accordance with one aspect, the invention provides an assembly for attaching a flush tank to a toilet bowl. There is a bracket which has a generally planar body having a top face, a bottom face, and a central through opening extending between the top and bottom faces. The body is formed with at least one mounting opening extending between the top and bottom faces. The body is also formed with at least one unitary spring arm extending from a face of the body such that the spring arm is deflectable outward and towards the face from which it extends.
The assembly also has a fastener extendable from an upper face of the body through the mounting opening. Most preferably the mounting opening is a slot that is open laterally along a side of the body, however, it could include an integral stud or various other alternatives.
The concept is that the bracket will surround the flush extension from the tank outside an below the tank, yet above the bowl rearward extension. Fastener bolts can hang down from the top face of the bracket downward into the rearward extension, and then be tightened in the usual manner. The springs correct for any warping in the tank bottom or bowl extension top, thereby providing a smooth, professional looking joint.
In the most preferred forms the bracket has two upper spring arms extendable up above an upper face of the body, and two spring arms extendable down below the bottom face of the body. Thus, warping at all of the portions of the joint, regardless of which part is warped, can be accommodated. In any case, it is highly preferable that the spring arms be integrally formed with the body.
In other preferred forms each spring arm is in the form of an essentially horizontal portion linked to the body, that portion in turn being connected to a generally U-shaped portion that extends outward from and then towards a face of the body. Such spring arms will have a free end.
In another aspect the body can have a pair of alignment tabs extending upward from the top face along a rear edge of the body. These are suitable to fit in corresponding receiving regions along the lower rear portion of the tank such that the bracket is held in place by the flush extension and those receiving regions.
In another form the invention provides a toilet having a bowl and tank. The bowl has a rearward bowl extension having a flush opening leading to the bowl and a pair of mounting holes. The tank has a bottom wall and a tubular flush extension extending beyond the bottom wall into the flush opening of the bowl extension. In accordance with the present invention there is also the above bracket and fastener which are used to connect the bowl to the tank.
It should be appreciated that this connection assembly and these toilets help achieve a smooth, professional looking joint between the bowl and tank. Further, the joint is a secure one which reduces the tendency of the tank to begin wobbling in response to room vibrations or vibrations caused by the plumbing or the flushing of the tank.
The assembly is of few parts, is inexpensive to produce, and is easy to assembly and maintain. These and still other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings. What follows is a description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention. To assess the full scope of the invention the claims should be looked to as the preferred embodiment is not intended as the only embodiment within the scope of the invention.